Greevil
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Greevil | jname=デスゴルド | tmname=Deathgold | slogan=no | image=Verich artwork.png | size=185px| caption=Greevil (a.k.a. Mr. Verich)| age=no | years= | gender=Male | hometown=Unknown | region=Orre | relatives=Ardos and Eldes (sons)| trainer=yes | trainerclass=Grand Master | game=yes | generation= | games= | leader=no | team=yes | teamname=Cipher | teamrank=Grand Master | brain=no | partner=no | partnername= | anime=no | epnum= | epname= | }} Greevil (Japanese: デスゴルド Deathgold) is the leader of the criminal group Cipher. He is the only character in the game to have the Grand Master (Japanese: シャドー Leader). In the games Although it seemed that Cipher was destroyed with the defeat of Evice, that was apparently not the case. Chief Sherles had come across some evidence that Evice was only in charge of Cipher's activities in Orre, and that the true leader was still at large. Indeed, five years after Evice's arrest, Cipher returned under the leadership of its Grand Master, Greevil. Under the guise of a man named Mr. Verich, Greevil won the favor of the s of Gateon Port by providing free food and drink every time he visited . On one of his visits, he came across a Thug by the name of Zook who was pushing around a Trainer named Michael and his sister Jovi. After having one of his bodyguards, Ardos, defeat him in battle, Verich chastised Zook for his actions and left. After Michael shut down the Cipher Key Lair and defeated Gorigan, Greevil appeared on a TV monitor and revealed himself as the leader of Cipher. He then taunted Michael by claiming that he would never reach his HQ on Citadark Isle. At the very end of the game, Michael infiltrates Citadark Island and defeats all the Cipher members inside, including Greevil's bodyguards Ardos and Eldes, then challenges Greevil himself. Greevil begins by summoning XD001, the Shadow created by Cipher to be the ultimate Shadow Pokémon, to destroy Michael, but he snags it. Greevil then fights Michael himself with a complete team of six Shadow Pokémon. After Michael defeats or snags all his Pokémon, Greevil is mentally broken, unable to comprehend his defeat. Ardos tries to encourage Greevil to blow up Citadark Isle, but Eldes protests and claims that Greevil is going too far. Eventually, Greevil listens to Eldes's reasoning and agrees to accept defeat graciously, much to Ardos's anger. It is unknown what becomes of Greevil afterwards. It is also revealed in the ending that Ardos and Eldes are Greevil's twin sons as well as his bodyguards. Pokémon XD001 |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Verich.png 90px |prize= 5,300 |class=Grand Master |classlink=Greevil |name=Greevil |game=XD |location=Citadark Isle |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto"| After Shadow Lugia is dealt with |bordercolor= |headcolor= | sprite=Verich.png 90px |prize= 5,000 |class=Grand Master |classlink=Greevil |name=Greevil |game=XD |location=Citadark Isle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | After others are snagged If a Shadow Pokémon was not snagged in the first battle, it will replace the corresponding Pokémon in this team. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Verich.png 90px |prize= 5,000 |class=Grand Master |classlink=Greevil |name=Greevil |game=XD |location=Citadark Isle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Quotes :For the quotes as Mr. Verich, see Mr. Verich → Quotes ;Cipher Key Lair (TV monitor) :"Gorigan. That is quite enough. Accept that you have lost." :"Hohoho. We meet again. You do remember me, don't you? Yes, indeed. I am Mr. Verich. Or perhaps I should say Greevil, the Grand Master of Cipher. I must say I am taken aback. I never once imagined that you would destroy our factory. But that's not important. Even though the mass output of Shadow Pokémon has ended, our plan itself is unharmed. We have already completed XD001's final tuning. It now rests with me." :"Now, I shall prepare our final plan to activate XD001. Do you honestly think you can stop me? I shall be at Cipher's HQ. It is on Citadark Isle off the coast of Gateon Port. It is an inpregnable fortress that repels all with cruel waves and thick clouds. No one can reach it! Come if you dare. I'll enjoy waiting for you. Hohohoho!" ;Citadark Isle * Upon first entering the dome :"Hohoho! Now this is quite a surprise. You managed to defeat Ardos. Of course, you have also beaten so many of my followers. Perhaps it's no surprise you won." :"I must say that I haven't been this excited in a long time. I do have an appreciation for the strong, you see. However, I also cannot allow your interference. My Shadow Pokémon plan is nearing completion." :"So, for the time being, I think I will have you securely out of the way right where you are now." * Upon re-entering the dome through B1F :"Eldes!" :"Who allowed this child to penetrate our defenses so deeply?! What is the meaning of this?! The others can't be counted on at all. I am giving you the responsibility of dealing with this child." * Upon entering the dome's second floor :"Hohoho. So, you have even come this far. I had no idea that a mere child like you would pursue me this long." :"Prof. Krane, Data ROMs, and the Lair… You alone derailed every one of our well-laid plans. Well, perhaps not just you. The news broadcast by ONBS did not help Cipher's cause at all. However, my Shadow Pokémon plan isn't finished yet. The final act is about to unfold. Having come this far, I think you've earned the right to know what I have planned." :"The creation of Shadow Pokémon that permanently resist purification. That was the first step. Next, I plan to create an army of Shadow Pokémon that work independently on my orders alone. When this second step is done, I will take over the without having to rely on bothersome people. And now…" :"Let me introduce you to my faithful servant. The one that shall become the central figure in my Shadow Pokémon army." :"Come forth, XD001!" * Before battling Shadow Lugia :"Code name XD001… Now freed of all adjustments, I present to you Shadow Lugia! This is the first of the Shadow Pokémon that cannot be purified. Now, let us celebrate the completion of my Shadow Pokémon plan in advance! Fall prey to Shadow Lugia!" * If lost before to Lugia :"Hohoho! My Lugia is delighted to see new prey arrive!" * Upon snagging/defeating Lugia :"Lugia!" * After snagging Lugia, before battle :"How dare you, child! How dare you /snag my Shadow Lugia! My one loyal subject! There's nothing left! But I will personally see to the total destruction of your !" :"Fall!" * After snagging Lugia, if lost before :"Hohoho! Return as often as you wish! The more you rebel, the happier my become!" * Being defeated :"Gwaaaaaaaah!" * After being defeated :"How… A mere child… A mere child crushed my cherished plan?" :"But… If I did that, our Shadow Pokémon data and our subordinates would be lost as well…" :"Y-You're right…" :"Y-yes… For Cipher's sake, sacrifices must be endured…" :"…Yes. It can't be helped. Don't begrudge us, child." :"Ohhh…" :"Oh… Everything I did… All of it was a mistake…" * Before rematch :"Now, let us celebrate the completion of my Shadow Pokémon plan in advance. I will personally see to the destruction of your Pokémon." Trivia * Greevil is the first Trainer to battle the player with seven Pokémon; one controlled Legendary Pokémon and six party Pokémon. The second one is Ghetsis from . ** Coincidentally, they are both the leaders of villainous teams. * Greevil's name is a combination of greedy and evil. * Grand Masters also exist in the game for the Game Boy, though they have a different Japanese title, グランドマスター Grand Master. * Four of the used by Greevil in his rematch with Michael are used by the s on Citadark Isle. * Greevil uses the Legendary birds, of which Lugia is the trio master. Interestingly, the Legendary beasts and its counterpart are also obtainable in . * If the player fights Greevil after purifying every Shadow Pokémon in the game, an alternate ending will play where Michael puts away the Snag Machine as he no longer needs it. In other languages |bordercolor= |fr=Malafid |de=Phrenos |it=Malvaro |es=Avavil }} Grand Master |bordercolor= |fr=Grand Maître |de=Großmeister |it=Granmaestro |es=Gran Maestro }} Category:Criminal masterminds Category:XD characters Category:Trainers with unique classes Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon Category:Characters with alter egos de:Phrenos es:Maestro Avavil fr:Malafid it:Malvaro ja:デスゴルド zh:死金